A cooperative captive
by DeadGirlx.x
Summary: Gin and Loly Smut Not much else really so don't expect it :P


Just a simple **smut** story hope ya like it ^_^

**I dont own bleach**

**This is smut so be warned!**

* * *

Loly walked through the halls of Heco Mundo. She had a feeling she was being watched and hoped it wasn't the blue haired 6th. It wasn't uncommon for him to push her around and taunt her when he was bored or when he was having a bad day. The eerie feeling was hovering and the air was getting thick. She waited then wished she would hear footsteps already but she couldn't hear anything but her own heart pounding in her chest. Then a smooth velvety voice let out a chuckle. Loly froze they were behind her she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She opened her mouth to scream but a large white hand covered it. "Shhhh" he purred in her ear. Then they held something in front of her face and she inhaled a bitter sent. Seconds later her legs gave out and her body felt heavy. She collapsed falling back in to the man behind her and he quickly scooped her up in his arms. Her vision was blurry and when she looked up at the man who was cradling her in his arms she saw an all too familiar grin before it all went black. Loly woke up in a cold sweat her vision was still blurry her body still felt weak. She looked up and saw the fox sitting in a grey yukata reading a book. G...gin she finally mustered out and the grinning man looked down grinning. Oh my you look terrible he purred and cupped her check. Loly still couldn't move her legs so with shaky arms she pulled her self closer to the Ex soul reaper and rested her head in his lap. Loly snuggled up next to him and went back to sleep. The silver haired man was shocked by her actions but didn't mind them at all. Loly woke up when she smelled food. She was starving and insanely thirsty. She sat up and next to her there was a tray of food the fox was at his desk reading. "Eat you will need your strength tonight." His voice was so smooth and dripping with venom in his warning. Loly didn't pay it too much mind though she was too hungry and quickly started scarfing down the food. When she finished eating she noticed that there was a white robe and towel next to the tray. Umm Gin-sama...would you umm... Before she could finish he did for her "yes yes go shower." Loly could still feel the drugs in her body so she cautiously walked to the bathroom she closed the door but didn't shut it completely. As she showered she heard the door creak open she couldn't hear his footsteps but then couldn't last time either.

The shower curtain opened and she heard him enter Loly felt her body heating up. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she stepped back so her back was touching his chest and arched her back and looked up at him. Gins smile grew almost wicked when he saw the lewd look on her face his hands snaked around her torso and rested on her hips. Her breathing hitched when long fingers pulled her hips in to his. Loly let out a small moan when she felt is aroused member on her lower back. The tall man turned her around and pinned her hands above her against the shower wall. His red eyes took in every inch of her body. Loly couldn't help but shutter under his gaze. He took a step back still holding her hands and she let her eyes drift down from his and took in his body as well. But froze once they passed his waist. She looked like a deer in headlights and Gin couldn't help but chuckle. Embarrassed Loly looked away and bit her lip. Gin took the opportunity and buried his fingers in between her legs and started stimulating her most sensitive part. It wasn't long before Loly started squirming and thrashing causing the Fox to used his body to pin her down better. Feeling his toned flesh and rock hard member pressed against her was enough to send her over the edge her hips bucked and her body trembled as she hit her peak. Gin released his grip on her and her body slid down the wall of the shower and she kneeled at his feet. Gin looked down at her and his smile grew he picked her up and stepped out of the shower. "Now its my turn" He leaned the limp girl against the counter and sheathed himself inside her. Lolys back arched and stiffed in response to the sudden intrusion. Gin quickly pumped in and out of her. It wasn't long before she was trembling again. His low grunts matched her high-pitched moans. Gin grabbed a fist full of the arancar's hair and scolded her "stop looking way". Loly looked at their reflections and it sent her over the edge. With her walls contracting and pulling him in Gin followed right behind her.


End file.
